Personalities of the Past
by SilverStarWing
Summary: With the jewel granting a wish, everyone is reborn into present Tokyo. Kagome must come to terms with her new memories from when she was Kikyo. And so must the others. InuKag MirSan
1. Prolouge

**Personalities of the Past**

Epilogue

_

* * *

__"Inuyasha!"_

_"Inuyasha! Sango! Miroku!"_

_Kagome blinked rapidly, trying to clear her watering eyes from the dust that plagued the air. They were out there somewhere, all of her friends._

_Just minutes before Inuyasha had yelled for her to shoot her arrow. And shoot she did. The arrow infused itself with her pink miko energy. The last thing she remembered seeing was Inuyasha coming down _with _tetsusaiga_,_ ready to use Kongousouha. _

_Then silence._

_Time seemed to flow in slow motion from that moment on. There was no noise, no shouts from her friends or her enemies as a blinding white light engulfed the entire area, making it impossible for Kagome to see anything around her. _

_Sango had been further up ahead, leaning against her hiraikotsu, taking a short breather before the next attack came at her. Miroku hadn't been far from her, using his wards to fend of the lesser demons while also trying to keep a small barrier around the fallen Kirara. _

_Kouga and Sesshoumaru had their own battle raging in the far corners of the field. Both were trying to make their way toward Naraku, only to be forced back by hordes of demon. _

_And what of Inuyasha? He had been with Naraku. Everyone else was battling the minions that Naraku had sent, which left Naraku open for tetsusaiga's attack._

_And Kagome's arrow…_

My arrow! Inuyasha was within range! What if I…

_Not wanting to think about the outcome, she whipped her hands over her eyes and started to run in the direction towards the spot she had last seen Inuyasha. _

Please be alright!

_"Inuyasha!" Kagome all but screamed his name, running blindly into the unknown cloud of dust. _

_A sudden noise coming from her right stopped her. She paused, her heart pounding wildly, waiting for the noise again. She heard the gasping sound and wandered forward, tumbling upon an unknown figure. Peering through her watered eyes, Kagome arms reached forward trying to make contact with the body. Her hands ran into a hand covered by a shredded bit of cloth._

_"Miroku-sama!" she cried, kneeling down, cradling his head in her lap. She watched him with worry, her eyes filled with tears, as he coughed a few times._

_And this time, the tears that silently spilled down her cheeks were not due to the dust. _

_"Miroku-sama," she said more gently, her hand brushing away the dust from his hair and face. "Are you ok?"_

_"Kagome-sama." He coughed again, his body shaking with the effort. _

_"Miroku-sama, what can I…"_

_"Don't. Find Sango. Make sure she's alright. And find Inuyasha." He paused, his breathing becoming labored. "I'll be alright."_

_Kagome could only nod as she gently rested the monk's head back on the ground. _

_"Stay with us, Miroku. What would Sango do without you?" Kagome whispered. She couldn't help but let a small smile come to her dust covered face as she thought of the couple._

_Miroku smiled at her and gently chuckled, which was followed by a short wheez. "She could do better, I'm sure."_

_Kagome shook her head. The dust was clearing. Miroku was in plain sight now. His robe was torn in many places, but he didn't seem to be terribly battered. A nick above his right eye and other various minor injuries seemed to be the extent of his damage._

But… It's the insides that are failing. _Her head quickly whipped around to find the source of the voice. With no one around, she realized that it had been her own._

_With a gentle hand, Kagome lightly brushed the cut above his eye of dirt. She stood up. "I know she loves you, so, if only for her, hang in there."_

_He smiled in acknowledgement as she took off to find Sango. _

_And while she worried desperately of the condition of Sango, she was plagued with images of Inuyasha lying on the ground, covered in blood._

_She quickened her pace, but hadn't gone far when she heard a soft mew from her feet. Looking down, she saw a small Kirara gazing up at her. The fire cat was a little beat up, and almost seemed to be on the brink of exhaustion. She swayed slightly as she turned to run ahead._

_Kagome recognized the little cat's dedication to her master, and picked her up and walked in the direction she had intended to. She wasn't about to allow Kirara to hurt herself any further. _

_She soon came upon Sango. The demon exterminator was laying on her back, her unbroken arm resting upon her stomach. Blood covered the girl, but whether it was hers or the demons', Kagome was unsure of. _

_The dust that had once coated the air, as thick as Naraku's miasma had once been, was almost cleared now. She could see the outline of the trees in the distance. She could see how much damage had been to the surrounding area. Trees were charred black from the fire and branches lay strewn upon the ground._

_Making sure there were not going to be any surprise attacks, Kagome knelt down to get a better look at the condition of her best friend. _

_The demon slayer was alive. Barely, but still breathing. _

_"Sango-chan?" she choked. She felt the familiar urge to cry rising. _

When no answer was given, Kagome gently took her unbroken arm adn checked her pulse. It was there but very faint. Checking over her body for wounds that were not plainly visible, she found many across her shoulders, the broken arm she usually held hiraikotsu with, and several across her abdomen and legs.

_But the worst of the injuries was the large gash on her backside._

The scar_, Kagome thought, a feeling of sadness rushing through her. _It must have reopened.

_Ripping the sleeve off her own shirt, she tied the piece of cloth as best as she could around the wound on Sango's back. It was all that could be down for the moment._

_Looking into Kirara's sad eyes, Kagome knew what she had to do. _

_"I have to go find Inuyasha. We should be able to make it to the nearest village with him."_

_A voice deep in Kagome told her that was not the only reason she needed to find the hanyou. She needed him. _

_Patting the tired fire cat on the head, Kagome stood. "Watch over her. And rest. You'll need your strength."_

_The little cat only meowed as she laid her tired head in the crook of Sango's neck. _

_"I'll be back as fast as I can." Taking off once again, she began her search for Inuyasha._

_It seemed like hours before she finally found him, but in reality, had been only minutes. _

_Laying in a pile of rubble, spread eagle on his back, and with tetsusaiga still in his grasp, Inuyasha laid still. But he was no longer in his hanyou form. His hair had turned black, his dogs ears replaced with human ones. He was human._

_"Inuyasha!" she cried, tears spilling from her eyes. She fell to her knees beside him, quickly checking to see if he was breathing. _

_He was. And strongly at that. _Thank the gods... _She was relieved._

_"Inuyasha? Inuyasha, wake up." She gently touched his arm, shaking it slightly._

_Still unmoving, Kagome decided to check the rest of him for injury. His shoulder seemed to be dislocated and the back of his head was split open. Other cuts covered his body, but none that were life threatening. _

_Ripping her tattered skirt, Kagome used it to put pressure against his head wound, which was bleeding steadily. _

_"Inuyasha. You have to wake up." _He must have a concussion, _she thought worriedly_. It's knocked him out.

_The bleeding finally slowed until it came to a complete stop. She sighed with relief, thanking the gods for their kindness._

_With him no longer in a life threatening situation, she took the time to get a better look at her surroundings. Her eyes came upon the spot where Naraku had been standing mere minutes ago. _

_Had her arrow taken him out? Was he dead? Or had he managed to escape again?_

_Glancing back down at Inuyasha to make sure she hadn't missed anything, she took a few steps into the rubble. The dust had completely settled now. She could see clear across the newly made valley. _

_Everywhere she looked she saw destruction. The remains of Naraku's castle lay in ruin. Far off at the line of tree's she could barley make out Sango's brother, Kohaku, and behind him, Sesshomaru's child companion, Rin._

He must have been protecting her. _Her thoughts shifted to where she had last seen Kouga and Sesshomaru. They were gone and she could see no bodies from her vantage point. _

But they were demons. Surely _they_ could have survived…

_Then it dawned on her. Looking about the field she looked for the remains of the demons they had fought. But there was nothing. The only demon on the field was the small form of Kirara cuddled against Sango. _

_"My arrow," she whispered. "It must have purified all the youkai, and… Inuyasha!" _

_Everything made since to her now... Why Inuyasha was human, why she saw only destruction, but not death_. Kirara had to have been saved due to the barrier that Miroku had kept over her.

_She turned back toward Inuyasha, her heart breaking. She hadn't meant to do this... _

_She ran to him, intent on waking him, but a glimpse of pink caught her eye. There, in the lowest part of the small crater of rubble, was the Shikon no Tama. Glancing at Inuyasha, she made up her mind and started the descent down into the mass of debris. _

_The Shikon no Tama lay whole again. Its glow seemed to intensify the closer she got to it. Reaching out to take the cursed jewel, a sudden noise, much like that of a heartbeat, echoed in her ears. _

_"I wouldn't touch that, yet." The cold voice could belong to none other then Kikyo._

_Kagome gasped and looked up. Standing on the edge of the crater was Kikyo, in all her glory. Her long raven black hair swayed lightly in the breeze, her deep brown eyes gazing at the young girl blank of all emotion._

_"Onigumo's heart still lives." she stated simply._

_"What?" Kagome felt her heart sink. She had caused so much destruction, and yet, Naraku still lived. Despite the nagging feeling, she had assumed he was dead as there had been no sign of him. No jyaki to which she could feel, other then that of Kikyo's shikigami. _

_The soul stealing serpents surrounded Kikyo and gently picked her up, lowering her into the crater. Stepping over a few of the larger rocks, Kikyo stopped, her gaze on the ground._

_Kagome watched with fascination as Kikyo kicked over a large rock to reveal a red, beating heart._

_"Onigumo's heart still lives. Naraku will return if it is not destroyed." Kikyo picked up the beating appendage. _

_"But… how?" Kagome didn't know what to say. In a way, she was relieved that Naraku no longer lived in the physical sense, as he had no body or mind. But staring at the heart was making her uneasy. She could feel the evil radiating from it._

_Kikyo sighed, but a small smile soon replaced her blank expression as she looked on at Kagome._

_"I will take it to hell with me. It is the only way to make sure Naraku is never reborn." _

_Using her free hand, Kikyo shooed her shikigami away. They sailed into the sky, disappearing from view. She watched them go, before turning back to her future self. _

_"But, you'll die!" Kagome said, thinking of the pain it would cause Inuyasha. "He needs you!"_

_"I am already dead." She stated. "You, as my incarnation, are proof of that." Her smile faded as her youki surrounded her. "Take care of Inuyasha, and he will take care of you. You are all he needs." A dozen or so white lights escaped Kikyo then and the souls which she had used for so long to remain in the world of the living fled into the darkness_

_"Give Inuyasha my farewell." _

_"You can't!" Kagome was finally able to scream. _

_Kikyo only smiled as the last soul left her body, and instead of following the other lost souls, came flying toward Kagome._

_Kikyo used the last of her strength to gather up her remaining youki, as she descended into the earth, the heart of Onigumo wrapped tightly in her arms. The rubble caved in on itself and Kikyo was gone. _

_The soul hit Kagome like a ton of bricks, sending her reeling back, falling to the ground. Unknown images surfaced into Kagome's memory. Remembering too much too fast, she closed her eyes. She felt a headache coming on. _

_Ignoring the throbbing at the base of her head, she climbed out of the crater, the Shikon no Tama in hand. When had she grabbed it? She couldn't remember. Stopping just long enough to get her bearings, Kagome rushed to Inuyasha's side._

_"Inuaysha!" She looked at him praying he would wake up._

_A groan escaped the human Inuyasha's lips. _

_"Ka…gome?"_

_"I'm here..." Falling beside him, she held out the jewel for him to see._

_A smile played upon his lips. He winced at the effort. "Why do I hurt so much? What the hell happened?"_

_"Your human." His eyes went wide at that. "I think my arrow purified everything in the area."_

_"Naraku?"_

_Kagome nodded, than lowered her head. "Naraku was killed, but Onigumo's heart was still alive." She debated telling him about Kikyo._

_"Was?" Inuyasha was having trouble understanding the girl beside him._

_She made a quick decision and decided it would all be for the better. The truth would surface sooner or later anyway._

_"Kikyo came." A pause, in which Inuyasha only uttered a small gasp. "She told me to tell you goodbye."_

_"What happened? Kagome! What happened to Kikyo?" Inuyasha, even though hurt as he was, tried to sit up._

_A few silent tears left Kagome's eyes to land on the ground. She knew he still cared so much for the dead miko. But it still hurt to hear him worry for her. "She took Onigumo's heart to hell." She said it so quietly, yet filled with pain. Inuyasha took no notice. _

_"Kikyo…" Inuyasha whispered. His first love was gone. Finally at rest. Shaking himself from the thoughts, he noticed Kagome was silently crying. _

_"Kagome. Don't cry. We have to be strong." He looked around the battle field. "Sango and Miroku?" _

_She sniffled, rubbing her eyes. "Still alive." _

_"The jewel?"_

_She held it out to him. The pink orb glittered. Inuyasha reached up and clasped his hand over her hers, keeping the jewel encased in its keepers palm. _

_"It's yours," she said softly. "It always has been."_

_He shook his head. "The only thing I wish for, Kagome, is for us to live again."_

_She smiled, looking around at her friends. Everyone was pretty beat up. She knew what Inuyasha meant. He just wanted everybody to be the way there were before this battle. Healed and happy. _

_But the jewel encased in Kagome's hand had different thoughts. A startling pink light escaped their enclosed hands. Both pairs of eyes grew wide, not understanding the jewels actions. _

_"Inu…yasha?"_

_"Kagome!" No longer caring about his injuries, he wrapped his good arm around her and pulled her tight against him. The pink light only intensified until, for the second time that day, the area was covered in a bright white light. _

_

* * *

__Kagome felt weightless, her mind free of all thoughts, her body drifting as if in a wind. The strong feeling that there had been a hand holding hers, a warm body pressed against her own, was gone. _

Opening her eyes, Kagome blinked in rapid succession. Her eyes finally adjusting to the light, she looked at her surroundings.

Her dresser was on the far wall with her closet. Her desk sat where it always had been underneath the window, which was open.

Frowning, Kagome threw the covers back. She shivered. The breeze from the window had chilled her bedroom.

She made the few steps to the window. She was about to close it, but paused. Looking out, she noticed the moon. It was full. Its light radiated to Earth, filling the shrine yard with serenity. The Goshinboku stood where it had been for more then 500 years. Its leaves danced in the wind. The thing that caught her eye the most was the well house. The doors were ajar.

Frowning and reminding herself to ask her grandfather about it in the morning, she closed the window and pulled the curtain tight. She yawned and made her way back into bed.

Something was nagging at the back of her mind as she closed her eyes and snuggled into her pillow. Something about the well house…

She fell asleep, into a dreamless night.

_**

* * *

**_

_**AN:**_

_I'm starting this new story, and I do hope to keep this one going._

_I now have a beta- Thanks K-chan- so with her to keep me in check, I should have updates running about once a week, if not more.Feel free to review or email me with any questions or suggestions you might have. I will try to answer as many questions as I can with each new chapter posted. _

_

* * *

_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I would like to thank Rumiko Takahashi for creating such wonderful characters for all us fans to enjoy._

_With that said, please review. Flames are welcomed._


	2. Chapter 1 Sango

**Personalities of the Past**

Chapter 1: Sango

* * *

"MAMA!"

Kagome threw open her bedroom door, her hair defying the laws of gravity and her eyes tired. Already in her school uniform, She darted to the bathroom and quickly brushed her hair and teeth. Speeding down the stairs as if her life depended on it, she skidded into the kitchen.

Spotting her mother, she cried, "You didn't wake me up!"

Ms. Higurashi blinked in surprise as her daughter bounded into the room, nearly crashing into the refrigerator. "Kagome... You're home?"

"Yes I'm home! Where else would I be?" Grabbing a bowl of rice and a pair of chopsticks, she shovelled the food into her mouth quickly. As soon as the last grain was in her mouth she threw the bowl into the sink and ran to the front door. Slipping her shoes on and grabbing her bag, she shouted a quick goodbye to her mother and was off.

As she ran through the shrine grounds, toward the stairs, she noticed the well house door was now closed. Her eyes remained fixed on the building, her hands busied with the job of tying her shoelaces.

"I could have sworn…"

A memory of her venturing into the darkness of the well house followed by Souta surfaced. She had been looking for Buyo. Or rather, Souta had been looking for the fat calico.

A loud dong pierced through the tranquility of the morning. It was faint, coming from some distance off, but it got more of a reaction from Kagome then one would have expected. "Oh no! I'm late!"

No longer paying heed to the well house, she took off down the shrine steps. She had a long way to go before making it to school. She was sure to get detention for this one.

Kagome's breathing came in gasps as she threw open the classroom door. She was just about to apologize to the instructor when someone shouted her name.

"Kagome-chan!"

It was one of her best friends, Eri. She wore the standard green and white school uniform and had her shoulder length black hair pulled back with her yellow headband.

"You're here today!" Ayumi cried. Her long wavy black hair bouncing as the three girls ran to meet her.

"Your late!" Yuka cried. She noticed Kagome glaring at them as she struggled to get back her breath. "Did you run all the way here?"

"In your condition?" Ayumi asked surprised.

"You should know better then that!" Eri scolded, worry apparent on all of her friend's faces.

"Class… late… what?" Kagome's heavy breathing was catching up to her as she looked around the room. The instructor wasn't in the room. All the other students were busily chatting away.

"Homeroom is free game today," Ayumi offered. "Tenoue-sensei is sick and they didnt get a replacement in time. Kiriyama-sensei from down the hall said he would check in every twenty minutes.."

The three girls led Kagome back to their desks. Kagome dropped her bag and took her seat. Leaning back, she started to relax.

"And I thought I was going to be late..." She mumbled.

"At least you got some exercise." Yuka stated, a playful look on her face.

"Oh joy." Kagome was in a sour mood now.

The noise in the room suddenly escalated when a group of boys in the corner started to laugh. Kagome turned in her seat to glare at them.

"Oi!" Eri exclaimed. "You haven't met Michiyo-sanyet, have you?"

"Who?" Kagome looked at her friend, then back at the group of boys.

"She's new," Yuka explained. "She started about a week ago. You were still sick."

Kagome's face took on a confused look.

_Sick? _She wondered.

"But I wasn't…"

_Was I… Sick? _

She ran through her thoughts, trying to remember. Though she couldn't remember being sick, the feeling that she had been was there. An odd feeling consumed her body and all she culd do was nod.

_I guess I was sick..._

"She's a tomboy." Eri told her. "She's been hanging out with the guys in class rather then the girls. Though, she did join the girl's tennis team."

This brought Kagome back to their conversation. They were still on the topic of the new girl.

"She seems nice enough though." Ayumi added. "She just doesn't seem to enjoy doing girl things too often." The other too nodded. It was uncommon for a girl their age to deny her role in society as a proper young woman who did the things proper young women were required to do.

Kagome stood up and tried to get a look at the new student. The crowd of boys was too thick to see into.

Frowning, she crossed the classroom to approach the group. All but one was standing. As she approached, they made room for her to enter the circle. In the middle was the girl, sitting at a desk.

Her long brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her large brown eyes glanced innocently at Kagome. A light shade of pink eye shadow covered her eyelids, seemingly the only thing girlish about her. Instead of wearing the traditional girl's uniform, she wore the dark blue male uniform. Other than her facial features, the only other thing that allowed one to distinguish her as female was her considerably sized chest and hips to match.

An image ran through her mind.

It came and went so fast, Kagome was unsure of what it was. In the image, she saw the girl before her, only, she was wearing a pink and green kimono. Hanging from around her shoulders and down her back was a blue traveling sack and what appeared to be a large boomerang.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts and addressed the new girl.

"Ohayo gozaimasu!" Kagome smiled, bowing slightly. "I'm Higurashi Kagome. I'm sorry that I wasn't around to properly greet you when you first arrived."

The new girlnodded. "I'm Michiyo Sango."

The boys started to disperse, taking their own seats.

Kagome took the empty seat in front of Michiyo, turning in the chair to face her. Looking into the face of the girl she was filled with an odd feeling of familiarity.

"Have we met before, Michiyo-san?" Kagome thought the girl looked familiar, reminding her of the girl from the strange 'vision' she had seen seconds ago. The only difference was the clothing.

Sango laughed. "I would think impossible. I just moved here from America.."

"Oh?" Kagome lit up at the mention of the free country. "Your parents are Japanese, then?"

Sango nodded. "My mother is. My father's American."

"It must be hard moving from there to here. Our cultures are so different."

Sango shrugged. "I'm making the best of it. The school wanted me to wear the girl's uniform but I told them I'd stick with the boys. There's no way you'd see me wearing something that short. How can you stand it?"

Kagome giggled and looked down at her skirt. "I guess you just get used to it."

Sango smiled and nodded. "You know, you're the first girl to try and start a conversation with me, Higuashi-san. I think the rest of the girls are a little... afraid of me." She blushed slightly and looked a little embarressed.

"Call me Kagome. And its probably because your actions are very different from ours." She smiled at the girl.

Sango smiled back. "Then call me Sango. I'm not used to people calling me by my last name… er… family name. It's so different from America!" She explained.

"Yes, I can imagine! Well, I heard you joined the tennis team. You must be really good. I hear its hard to get on." Kagome told Sango.

Sango shrugged. "Well I enjoy whacking things with all my might." She pretended to be tough by showing what little muscle she had in her arm. They both laughed. "However, if hitting a ball is all I can do, I'll take it."

_I really like her_, Kagome thought. _She's nice and different from my other friends. It's a good change._

"So Sango-chan, what are you doing after school today? Want to join me and my friends at Wacdonalds for some shakes and fries?"

Sango giggled. "As much as I would like a traditional American meal, I actually promised my dad I'd visit the Higurashi shrine. He was very interested in it as it is the only authentic Shinto shrine in the prefecture." She paused, putting two and two together in her mind. "You don't happen to…"

Kagome nodded, the smile on her face beaming with delight. "Yep. My family owns that shrine."

"My father wants me to pay my respects to my ancestors. I was born and raised in America, but my dad still thinks I should welcome my Japanese heritage. I'm just not sure what to do once I get there..."

Kagome nodded in understanding. "Growing up, I never understood why all these strangers would come to my home and ring the bell in the courtyard. It takes some learning, but if you're willing, I can teach you."

"That'd be great!" Sango clapped her hands.

"Should I meet you after your practice then? I think our adventure to WacDonalds should be ending about then, anyway." Kagome suggested.

"If you wouldn't mind…"

"Not at all. I always enjoy making new friends."

"Me, too. I'm glad I actually have one that's a girl now." Sango giggled.

"Not to be nosey or anything, but why _do_ you hang out with all the guys?" Kagome asked.

Sango shrugged. "I'm, uh, not really girl material. I grew up with my younger brother, Kohaku and his friends. Of course, I do like to dress nice occasionally. Just, not _that_ nice." She motioned toward the skirts all the girls wore. "My tennis skirt is as short a skirt as you'll ever see me wear."

Kagome laughed and looked up at the clock. "Wow... Time sure does fly. The next class should be starting any minute now. Would you like to join my friends and I for lunch?"

Sango shrugged. "Sure. It'll be a change of pace for once."

The bell rang, signalling the end of homeroom. "Well, I better go take my seat before Hino-sensei gets in. I'll see you at lunch, Sango-chan."

"See ya."

Kagome returned to her seat. Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka sat there, staring at her. After a minute of silence, Kagome asked, "What?"

"You just went over there and talked to her." Yuka was stunned.

"Well, of course I did. I had to introduce myself." Kagome explained.

"But for the whole period?" Eri asked, disbelief written on her face.

"We had something in common, that's all. Oh, and I asked her to join us for lunch." Kagome turned back in her seat, waiting for class to begin.

"Kagome!" Yuka hissed.

"She seems nice enough." Ayumi repeated for the second time that morning, interrupting whatever it was Yuka was about to say.

"She is." Kagome stated flatly, her attention still focused on the front of the room. "I think you guys will like her."

"I'm sure we will." Ayumi agreed.

* * *

The next few classes passed quickly and lunch finally arrived. Kagome was looking forward to chatting further with.

Sango waved off the boys, telling them she had made other plans for lunch. There were a few protests, but they eventually went their own way.

And Kagome found out why.

After introducing herself, Sango pulled up a chair and opened the bento box that contained her lunch. There were at least half a dozen rice balls, a small bowl of miso soup, a dozen gyoza, a few Takoyaki, and for desert, an orange.

"Michyo-san, did you make all of that yourself?" Eri asked, looking at the amount of food the new girl had brought.

Sango nodded. "I have to cook for my brother and myself every morning. I ended up making too much most of the time. He doesn't eat as often as he used to."

"Why not?" Yuka asked, rather brazenly, recieving a glare from Kagome. She ignored it and reaching over and grabbing a rice ball.

Sango looked down into her lap, her bangs shadowing her face. "Our mother... Died a few years back."

"Oh, my... We're so sorry," Ayumi apologized for all of them. She glared at Yuka who looked around sheepishly.

"It's ok." Sango looked up and grabbed a rice ball for herself. "I'm over it. My brother, however, still takes it pretty hard. I'm closer to our father, and he was closer to Mother."

"My father died when I was young..." Kagome said, a smile on her face. " The best way to honour someone's death is to celebrate their life. I know it's hard losing someone you love, but you get used to it. I mean, I have to live my life, right? He would have wanted me to be happy. "

Sango smiled. "That's exactly how I feel. She wouldn't have wanted us to be sad."

"Well, with that said..." Eri spoke up. "Let's eat!"

Sango shared her meal with the other girls and they enjoyed the rest of lunch. All too soon it was over, and the last class of the day began. It seemed as if class had just started when the bell signifing the end of the school day suddenly rang.

"I'm so glad to be out!" Kagome said, stretching her limbs. She grabbed her bag and headed for the door. Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka followed her.

Sango came out shortly after, followed by the same group of boys from earlier that morning. "Well, I've got to run. See you guys later."

The boys grumbled their goodbyes and left Sango to stand in the hallway alone. Kagome glared at them as she walked by, making her way toward the tomboy.

"So, I'll meet you by the tennis court?" Kagome asked when she approached.

"Sure." Sango's smile faded. "Um… would you mind if we made a quick stop at my house before we go to the shrine? I'll need to change out of my school uniform. I'm not quite used to having to wear uniforms. They're so uncomfortable!"

"Yeah, no problem." Kagome looked down at her watch. "Well, you better get going. You'll be late."

Sango nodded. "Alright. See you in a few."

"Bye." Kagome waved to her new friend and rejoined the other three girls.

"So…" Yuka trailed, as they left the school grounds toward WacDonalds. "Think she'd want to hang out with us everyday at lunch?"

The girls laughed.

"All you think about is food, Yuka-chan!" Eri exclaimed.

She acted shocked. "Eri-chan! It's not just the food! She is pretty cool, for a tomboy, I mean."

Kagome shook her head. "I don't know, guys. She may act boyish at school, but did you notice she wears eye shadow? I want to think she's more girlish then she's letting on."

"You'll let us know, right, Kagome-chan?" Ayumi asked. "I mean, she is going to your house today."

Kagome shrugged. "I won't share anything she doesn't want me to."

"Your such a good friend, Kagome-chan!" Eri cried.

Kagome could only sigh as they made their way into WacDonalds. Sitting at their usual booth, they ordered. Kagome sat silent as her friends talked around her, not paying much attention to her side of fries.

_Where have I seen her before?_

_In your memory_, was her only reply.

Kagome frowned.

"Kagome-chan!" someone shouted.

Kagome looked up, surprise evident on her face. "Ah... Gomen. What did you say?" _I should have been paying better attention._

"It's your ignorant, hot headed boyfriend, isn't it?" Yuka asked, sitting back down. She had been leaning over the table to yell at the lost girl.

"Boyfriend? I don't have…"

"Oh! So you must have broken it off with him, then, huh?"

"About time, too", Eri came in. "You can do so much better."

"Like, Hojou-kun!" Ayumi stated.

Kagome was even more confused. _Oh well. They're crazy. What can I do?_

For the next ten minutes they just ranted while she tried to ignore them without being to obvious. Looking down at her watch, Kagome stood up, rather abrubtly. "I'm going to be late!"

Everyone at the table grew quiet at her sudden outburst. Kagome leaned over to pick up her bag when a sudden movement caught the corner of her eye. She froze on the spot. A blur of color had just walked by. Kagome straightened up to get a better look, but the man she had quickly seen, was gone.

_I know him!_ Kagome's mind raced. _Where do I know him from?_

"Kagome? I thought you were going to be late." Ayumi waved her hand in front of her friend'ss lost expression.

"Oh!" Kagome broke free of her thoughts and shouldered her bag. "Thanks, guys! I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye," they shouted in unison, a little confused.

Kagome waved one last time before she departed. Leaving the small restaurant, she started at a jog back toward the school grounds.

**

* * *

**

_**AN: **_

_I plan on this story being around 20 chapters or so. I'm coming up with the story and ideas as I go along, so it might be more, but I hope not less. _

_

* * *

_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I would like to thank Rumiko Takahashi for creating such wonderful characters for all us fans to enjoy. With that said, please review. Flames are welcomed._

* * *

**Cold Kikyo**- You were my first and only review for the epilogue. Thanks so much! It was short and sweet.

* * *

Translations-

Michiyo- 3 thousand generations

Takoyaki- grilled balls of octopus


	3. Chapter 2 Confused

**Personalities of the Past**

Chapter 2- Confused

"Kagome-chan!" Sango called, seeing her new friend approach. She had been waiting just outside the tennis courts. Her brow was covered in a thin layer of sweat from standing under the beating sun. She waved at Kagome, her long brown hair bobbing as she started towards her friend.

Kagome waved and met Sango half way from the tennis courts. She drew in a deep breath. What she had thought would be a quick and easy trip from WacDonalds, had proved much more difficult and tiring. She hadn't realized that the time she was meant to meet Sango was also rush hour. Being squished between tens of hundreds of strangers and the fact that it was extremely hot had not helped Kagome's appearance. She smoothed out her uniform and quickly ran her fingers through her hair.

"Sorry I'm late." Kagome bowed in apology. "I got caught up."

Sango smiled. "That's okay. It gave me a chance to change out of my tennis uniform." Sango had changed back into the boys uniform instead of wearing her tennis skirt.

"So, where is your house?" Kagome asked, as Sango began leading the way away from the school grounds.

"Apartment, actually." Sango replied. "And it's not too far. Father wanted a place close to both mine and my brother's schools."

"Oh? Where does your brother go to school?" Kagome asked, curious about the age of her brother, seeing as she had a younger brother herself.

"To the Keimei Gakuen Elementary School." She looked at Kagome as they walked. "Do you know it?"

Kagome nodded. "My brother goes there, too. He's in the fourth grade now. Souta's his name, if your brother ever comes across him."

Sango nodded. "Kohaku is in the sixth. He'll be going to the Jr. High here, next school year. Too bad for him," she smiled, "that I'm already in high school."

Kagome nodded. "I'm amazed that you were accepted by Keimei Gakuen High. I mean, not that you're not smart, but not many transfer students manage to get in."

Sango nodded. "In America, ninth grade is the first of four grades in High School. So I actually have an extra High School year ahead of you." She smiled.

"So you've been in High School then, for three years now? And I'm only on my second year."

Sango shrugged. "It doesn't really matter. We're both in eleventh grade. We've still learnt pretty much the same things."

Kagome smiled. "I guess your right."

A peaceful silence ensued as they walked toward their destination. Sango held her head high as she walked, while Kagome, on the other hand, maintained eye contact with the ground. They had walked a few blocks in silence when she felt the sudden urge to look up.

And it was a good thing she had.

She darted to the side, just barely able to avoid a man who was running full speed in her direction.

The man, who finally noticed the obstacle in his way, darted to the other side, near Sango, to avoid contact. Within the span of just a few seconds before Kagome could get her bearings on what had happened, the sound of a slap echoed in her ears. She heard Sango screaming something that sounded very much like "pervert." Turning to see what had happened, she caught a glimpse of the back of the man's head as he turned a corner, an almost gleeful stride in his run.

_That's him! The man I saw earlier at the restaurant!_ There was no mistaking it. It was the same dark purple outfit and the short hair pulled back into a small ponytail. The very presence of the man sent chills up her spine. The chills, though, weren't of a bad sort, but were more due to the feeling of intense deja vu.

_A jingle. A thud. A Buddhist staff tapped the ground. An ofuda flew through the air at some unknown target. And then, a vortex seemed to appear, sucking everything into it._

Kagome's thoughts snapped back to reality. She was standing on the sidewalk beside a blushing Sango. She willed the images from her mind as she concentrated on the girl in front of her.

Sango was breathing heavily, a dark blush consumed her cheeks.

"What happened?" Kagome managed to ask, steadying herself on the nearest light pole, more from the images, then from the near collision.

"That pervert!" she fumed, catching her breath, glaring in the direction the strange man had gone. "He turned around and rubbed my… my…" Her blush deepened, thinking about what that man had just done.

Kagome looked at her questioningly.

"My rear!"

Bystanders stopped to stare at the two, whispering behind their backs. Kagome had a very good idea what they were talking about. She bit her lip, trying hard to stop laughter that threatened to escape.

"I'm sorry," she said, trying to look serious. "It's just… you've made a scene!"

Sango sighed, and glared at the people passing by. "Me, of all girls! _You're_ the one wearing the skirt!. So why me?"

Kagome's laugher tittered away and she shrugged, getting a strange feeling as if she should know a little about the subject. She noticed the people around them were now going about their business.

"Maybe he thought you were cut," she suggested. "Or," she laughed again, "maybe he thought you were a guy." Laughing felt good. It kept her from worrying too much about this visions she had been having all day. She would deal with those later.

Sango snorted rhetorically. "Well, if he couldn't tell I was a girl from _that…_" she let her sentence trail off as a slight smile turned up on the corners of her mouth.

They continued their walk. They hadn't gone far when Sango abruptly stopped. "We're here."

Kagome looked up, surprised. "That was fast." The building was tall, maybe a good twenty-five stories or so. There were balconies that were occupied as they approached, most by older men and women.

"I told you it wasn't too far. Come on." Sango tugged at Kagome's hand. They entered the building and took the elevator up and to Sango's floor.

Sango's apartment wasn't far from the elevator. A few doors down and Sango took out her key to unlock the door.

Kagome gasped when they entered. The place was big. The walls were a beautiful ivory color with a few pictures already hung in entryway. Beside the front door was a small end table with a large bamboo plant sitting on it, growing up towards the ceiling. Sango threw her keys on the table and took off her shoes. Kagome did the same and followed her into the apartment.

The living room was fully furnished with white leather couches. A china cabinet stood on the far wall, a big screen TV before the couch. The kitchen was visible from the other side of the island across the far end of the room.

"Anyone home?" Sango called. She was met with only silence, as she peered into the kitchen. She came back out and shrugged. "Well, looks like we're alone. I'll show you around."

After the short tour of the place, (which included her father's and brother's rooms) Sango led Kagome to her own bedroom.

"Wow." Kagome said as she entered. Everything had been unpacked and was in place. A large pink canopy bed lay in the middle of the room; a desk and a computer were positioned opposite it. The walls were covered in a variety of objects, ranging from pictures to artwork, and to the biggest attraction, a very large boomerang, which took up an entire wall itself.

"What is that?" Kagome asked walking toward the large piece.

Sango smiled. "That's my pride and joy; Hiraikotsu. It's said to be made from the bones of demon." She followed Kagome to stand beside it.

Kagome wrinkled her noise in disgust. "Why would you want something made of demon bones hanging on their wall?"

Sango's smile faltered as she ran her hand over the giant boomerang. "It's a family heirloom. There's a legend my mother used to tell Kohaku and I. It is said our ancestors were great demon exterminators. I'm not sure if I really believe it, or if this is really made of demon bone, but," her smile returned as she looked at Kagome, "it's one of the hardest substances I've ever come across."

"I guess it does look kind of cool." Kagome said, looking it up and down. "How hard?"

"I haven't fully tested it. Just a few male heads here and there. Nothing to damaging, though." She grinned and stood back to admire her weapon. "Anyway, let me go change, then we can go."

Kagome nodded, her eyes remaining on Hiraikotsu.

Sango pulled a few things from her closet and quietly exited the room to change in the bathroom down the hall.

Kagome could only stare at the large weapon, her eyes never leaving the delicate structure.

_Where have I seen that before? _

'_In the past.'_

It couldn't have been much more then the maybe the sound of the wind, but, looking toward the only window in the room, Kagome noticed it was closed.

Whatever it was, it seemed to have answered her question.

_I'm pretty sure I would have remembered seeing something like that before… But, why does it feel so right to know it belongs with Sango? As if it _is_ a part of her past, our past._ She frowned, trying to pinpoint and search her memory of ever having seen it. She had just about given up when a vision overtook her.

_Hiraikotsu. Flying with speed and determination at some unknown enemy. Soaring through the air, not letting a single tree slow it down as it plummeted through the trunks. _

_It arched, turning back in the direction it had been released. A gloved hand shot out and grabbed the giant boomerang by the cloth handle. It pushed the girl back slightly with its force, but it didn't take her down. She was standing strong. She wore a black and pink armored suit, her brown hair pulled up into a ponytail, and her mouth covered by a mask. _

'_Sango.'_

A single word. A name.

A sudden dizziness overtook Kagome and she quickly sat down on the bed. She rested her head in her hands, feeling very worried.

_Are these some kind of visions? And why is it I keep getting the feeling that I should know Sango. I mean, really know her. And what about that guy I've seen twice already today?_

_Why am I having them and where are they coming from? I don't understand what's going on here. _

"I'm ready." Sango interrupted Kagome's thoughts.

Kagome turned to see Sango enter the room, dressed in normal attire. Kagome's eyes went wide at the girl, no woman, before her.

Sango wore a loosely fitting pink tank top that had little cat paw prints in red climbing up one shoulder. A pair of tight fitting black jeans with a loose cloth belt covered her bottom half. Her brown hair fell free, reaching half way down her back. She smiled at Kagome's gaping expression.

"Well, how do I look?" Sango twirled to show off her curves.

Forgetting for the moment who the girl in her vision had been…

_Or memory…_

Kagome stuttered. "Like, well, a woman," Kagome said, letting a giggle escape, her worries dispersing. "What a difference!"

Sango shrugged. "Just because I grew up around boys doesn't mean I don't know how to be a girl." She giggled. "So, come on, lets go."

Kagome nodded and followed Sango out.

They took the bus to the shrine, seeing as they both lived on opposite sides of the prefecture. The two chatted away during the short ride, giving Kagome no time to think about the events of the day. Before they knew it, the bus had come to their stop. They got off and Kagome started heading toward the stairs.

"Wow." Sango starred up the massive staircase, he eyes wide. "You go up and down these everyday?"

Kagome stopped in her ascent to turn back and smile. "It's not too bad. You get used it."

"How long have you lived here?" Sango asked as they both started up.

"My whole life."

And as far as Kagome knew, that was the truth.

"Look at that," Sango said suddenly as they approached the top. She starred at the giant tree on the side of the yard.

Kagome smiled and quickly led Sango to the large evergreen. "This," she said, raising her hands in the air, "is Goshinboku. It's been here for more then 500 years." Kagome gazed up into the giant tree's branches. The trickle of light that managed escape from the high canopy grazed her face, a slight warmth enveloping her. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath, enjoying the tranquility and magic of peace that the tree seemed to bring her.

And then it came. A chill.

_A sudden wind change, a breath of gasped air. Kagome had to keep her eyes closed to keep from getting sick. Her head seemed to be spinning._

_Or was it the world? She didn't know. _

_Opening her eyes, she first saw it was black, then it gradually turned to dark purple, and then blue. _

_Blue._

_Kagome blinked, seeing the blue sky above her dotted with a few white clouds. Just as suddenly as it had come, the feeling that the world was falling apart vanished. _

_She turned to look at Sango, but the girl was gone. Instead, behind her, lay an old well, covered over with many vines. Kagome looked beyond the well with great surprise, noticing for the first time that she was standing in a small grassy thicket surrounded by forest. Looking into the distance she could see Goshinboku just within the forest. A small dirt path led out of the thicket and toward what looked like a village._

_Not taking any chances, Kagome started toward the Goshinboku. Where the tree was, surely so was her home. Pushing aside branches and bush, she carefully made her way to the large towering tree. The light that lit up the area as she passed through the last of the brush blinded her for a second. She averted her eyes. _

_Eventually adjusting to the new light, Kagome looked up at the tree. A wisp of silver caught her attention, and she gasped._

"That's a really old tree." Sango was saying, as she circled the base of Goshinboku. "And thick too. Are you sure it's not older?"

Kagome blinked in rapid secession. She was back home. With Sango... Not in a forest...

_What happened? Where was I? I remember walking toward Goshinboku. I saw… something. What was it? _

_Silver… _Her mind whispered to her. Kagome pushed the feeling away as she saw Sango looking at with worry written all over her face.

Kagome shrugged, pretending to be casual. Her voice shook slightly, but other then that, she gave no hint as to what was bothering her. "It could be," she answered her question. "You can ask jii-chan. He's full of stories." She started toward the house, wanting nothing more in that moment to get away from the tree. "Come on. I'll show you my room and then I'll show you the shrine."

After a quick introduction to Ms. Higurashi, and a few snacks, the two girls made their way up stairs.

"So what's it like living on a shrine?" Sango asked, taking a seat on Kagome's bed.

Kagome shrugged, sitting on her desk chair. "It's never boring. Grandpa is always harassing us with his tales of demons and trying to ward off evil spirits. People come and go on the weekends for the most part. I just try to ignore them."

"So what do you do for fun, then?"

"Well I…" Kagome stopped to think about it.

_What _do _I do for fun?_

"Well, there's going to WacDonalds, the movies with Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka, dates with Hojou-kun…"

"Hojou?" Sango raised an eyebrow at the name of the boy.

Kagome nodded with a sigh. "He's been asking me out since Jr. High. I thinks he's nice and all, but I don't see him as anything more then a friend."

Sango nodded. "I've seen him a few times. The boys say he's one of the most popular guys in school."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "And has been since kindergarten."

"So what's wrong then?"

"He's just so… boring!" Kagome sighed. "I want someone who I can…" she paused to think for a moment. "Someone who I can argue with... Who has a temper to match my own." Kagome grinned. "It's no fun if they don't put up a fight."

Sango smiled with a swift nod. "I hear you. If the guy doesn't have much of a personality, then he's not worth it."

Kagome lit up at this. With a sly grin she mentioned the man from earlier. "And does the guy who grabbed you have a lot of personality?"

Sango's eyes grew wide at the implication. "That's not…"

"What you meant." Kagome laughed, finishing her sentence. "You have to admit, it was pretty bold of him."

"Yah, too bold." She cracked her knuckles.

"By the way your blushing, I get the idea that you didn't _really_ mind."

Rather then fuming, Sango's blush only deepened. She tried to hide it within the palms of her hands.

"Sorry," Kagome apologized. "I shouldn't tease you." She giggled for good measure.

"I mean, I don't even know him! His name, who he is, where he comes from, what kind of person he is…" Sango couldn't stop. Her rambling got the better of her. "He's just some random guy I'll probably never see again! This is a big city, you know."

"Was he cute?"

A deafening silence consumed the room.

"What?" Sango looked at Kagome, not understanding.

"Was the guy cute?"

"I thought you said he seemed familiar?"

"I did. But I only caught glimpses him."

Sango sighed, unsure of what to say. In the end, she just told the truth. "Yeah, he was cute."

Kagome smiled, her objective complete. "Come on, let's go to the shrine now. I'll show you everything you need to know."

Sango was thankful for the change of subject. If she had done anymore blushing, her high blood pressure would have caused a heart attack.

The tour of the shrine and the religion behind Shinto was a much longer process then Sango had expected. It was nearing dinner by the time they had finished.

"It's getting late," Sango said, looking at the quickly disappearing sun. "I should be getting home."

Kagome nodded. "Did you want to stay for dinner? I don't think mother would mind."

Sango shook her head. "Thanks all the same. I need to get home and make dinner for Kohaku."

"What about your father?"

Sango grimaced. "He's out of town right now."

Kagome nodded, not wanting to press the subject. "If you'd like, you and Kohaku can came over for dinner tomorrow. He and Souta can play video games all night while we prepare dinner."

Sango nodded. "I think I'd like that. Kohaku, too. He needs friends. He's only made one since we got here. A girl, believe it or not." She turned, slinging her backpack over her shoulders. "Well, anyway, I'd better be off! See you tomorrow!" Sango took off, heading towards the stairs.

Kagome waved goodbye and studied the girl as she made her way to the stairs. The familiarity was nagging her. _The girl from my... visions...And the girl before me. It's like I've known both of them for a very long time. She… She's like a sister to me. _

'_Your catching on. Remember'._

_Remember what? _

'_Everything.'_

_What do you mean!_

But it was gone.

Her unconscious mind was trying to tell her something. What that something was, she didn't know. It might have something to do with those visions she'd had today, or even the fact that the well house door was open when she woke up in the middle of the night. Somehow, Kagome knew that to be a significant fact.

She looked toward the well house. The door was shut.

Regardless of everything, she decided standing out in the dark wouldn't help her to uncover any of its mystery. So she quickly hurried back into the house, remembering her unfinished homework.

"Nee-chan!" Souta cried, when she entered the house.

"What's up?" Kagome strolled over to where he sat, playing his video game. She took a seat on the couch.

"So who was the girl?" he asked, darting a look at his older sister before returning to his game.

Kagome smiled. Souta was growing up. At thirteen years old, he was just beginning to notice girls. He would soon be a grown man. Even now, he was just as tall as her, and she was just about finished growing. He, on he other hand, still had some years ahead of him, and would tower over her in no time.

"Sango-chan. She started last week. We have class together."

"I've heard that name somewhere before…" He pondered it as he played his game, his attention drawn back its 3D effects.

Kagome got up and walked in the direction of the kitchen to see if her mother needed any help preparing dinner. She would worry about her homework later.

"I got it! Hey, nee-chan!" Souta cried, pausing his game to turn around and look at her. "Isn't that the name of your friend in the Sengoku Jidai?"

"What?" Kagome didn't understand what he meant

"Sango..." he clarified."Isn't that also the name of your friend on the other side of the well?"

Kagome gave him a blank stare. "What? Souta, are you okay? Did you hit your head playing soccer or something? Sengoku Jidai was over 500 or so years ago. And what does the well have to do with it?"

It was Souta's turn to give her a blank stare. He narrowed his eyes at her. "Where's Inuyasha-nii-chan?"

A pang suddenly encased her heart, feeling as if something was crushing it.

_What's happening? Why do I suddenly feel ill? _She held a hand to her forehead.

_Inuyasha._

"I...have no idea…" she trailed off, not sure what else to say. But the nagging pain still lingered.

Just then, Ms. Higurashi rushed into the room. "Souta, dear, come with me." She turned to Kagome. "You look tired, Kagome. Why don't you go take a quick bath before dinner? You've had an eventful day." She smiled at her daughter, her hands clasped on her apron. She turned back to Souta. "Souta, be a dear and help me set the table."

The boy groaned.

"Um… okay, Mama." Kagome raised her eyebrow at the situation, trying to figure out what was going on.

She made her way up the stairs and went straight toward the bathroom, silently closing the door behind her. She sighed and grabbed the counter, looking down at the floor in thought.

_That was weird. What was Souta talking about? And who is Inuyasha...?_ She wondered.

Her mother had been acting strange that morning when Kagome awoke. And now even more so when Souta had brought up the name of this 'Inuyasha' character.

_"Inuyasha!"_

Kagome whipped her head around, searching for the person who had shouted the name that was bothering her. But all she saw was her own reflection in the mirror. _Who then…?_

Brown eyes met brown eyes. The same black hair that belonged to Kagome shimmered, and was replaced with much straighter black hair, pulled back, out of her face. The white and red uniform of a Shinto priestess adorned her body.

But it was her eyes.

Those that changed emotion with every glance.

_Regret._

_Longing._

_Love._

_Hatred._

_Denial._

_"Die, Inuyasha!"_

Again, that voice, and that name. The voice seemed almost like her own, a bit older maybe, and filled with malice, but it was definitely her voice.

Still grasping the edge of the counter, she started to breath heavily. She dared to look back into the mirror, only to see her own reflection staring back.

"What's going on?" Kagome whispered, confused and worried by the strange events that had occurred during the day.

First the two visions with Sango, then the encounter with the strange man who had touched Sango, and now this.

_Just who is Inuyasha?_

Even though his name had been brought up just a short time ago, Kagome knew that whatever was happening, was because of the person who carried that name.

_I've got to stop these things before they take over my mind!_ She decided, assuring herself she would find out why Sango seemed familiar and who that man was.

But most of all, she wanted to know...

_Who was, or is, Inuyasha?_

* * *

AN:

* * *

**Kellybug**- When Kagome's memories of being Kikyo surface, then there will be a much bigger ping-pong match, I promise.

**Tachiko**- They will all remember, eventually. Until, then, littles bits and pieces will emerge from time to time. Mostly from Kagome.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I would like to thank Rumiko Takahashi for creating such wonderful characters for all us fans to enjoy. With that said, please review. Flames are welcomed_


	4. Chapter 3 Miroku

The rest of the next day went well. Everything seemed back to normal as far as normal was concerned. School was a success, Sango had joined them for lunch once again and everyone was getting along perfectly.

Not a thing seemed out of place. No mention of ex boyfriends, of Sengoku Jidai, or the mystery man Inuyasha. Even the strange flashes had stopped. The well house door as closed as was usual and even that had not bothered her.

_Must have been whatever illness I had_, Kagome thought. _I should ask Jii-chan about that._

When the final bell rang Kagome found Sango who was free from Tennis practice that day, and the two left the building. Hojou was waiting books in hand with a smile on his face as the girls decended the last of the stairs that led to the outside world.

"Higurashi," he called as she exited the school building.

"Oh, Hojou! Hi!" Kagome smiled at him sweetly, stopping to talk to him, Sango beside her.

"Higurashi, I was wondering if you're feeling better that is, if you had plans for tonight?" Hojou looked hopeful.

"Actually, I'm busy tonight." She motioned to Sango and introduced to them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Hojou-san."

"Its always a pleasure to meet one of Higurashi's friends," he smiled. "From American, I presume?"

"Why, yes," Sango said slightly startled. "Is it that bad?"

Hojou laughed. "Your accent is a bit off, I'm afraid. But no worries."

Sango laughed lightly. "Most notice by my choice of uniform first."

Hojou blinked, realizing she wore the male school form of dress. "I didn't even notice," the boy said honestly.

Kagome watched the two with interest noticing how well they were getting along. She looked down at her watch. "ACK! We're going to be late Sango!"

"Huh?" the taller girl looked up then down at her watch. "Oh my! Kohaku's going to kill me!"

"Hojou, I'm sorry," Kagome said addressing his earlier question. "Sango and her brother are coming over for dinner tonight. Maybe we can go out this weekend?"

Hojou smiled. "Of course. We'll talk later about it. I wouldn't want you to be late."

"Thanks, Hojou." Giving their goodbyes, both girls took off at a swift walk toward the elementary school.

"Well, he seems nice," Sango commented as they hit the sidewalk that ran along side the school.

"He is," Kagome sighed. "Now can you see the problem?"

Sango nodded. "No personality."

"Exactly."

Silence ensued as the two quickened their pace. About 15 minutes later as they crossed the last street that led to the boy's school, they heard a shout and a cry of surprise. Looking at each other they started to run, turning the last corner.

Out in the front of the school was Souta sitting on the grass and another boy Kagome didn't recognize. Slightly older then Souta with dark down hair pulled up into a ponytail, he seemed to be defending the smaller boy from a gang of bullies.

Three older boys, much too old to be hanging around the elementary school, were laughing at the two. The leader was waving his fist in the air in a threatening manner while his friends laughed from behind.

The boy defending her brother stood his ground, his arms spread. The bully threw a punch to which the boy dodged.

"Kohaku!" Sango cried, starring in horror at the scene before her.

_So that's Sango's brother_, Kagome thought watching the scene, unsure of what to do. _He's protecting Souta!_

At the call of his name Kohaku took a glance back. It gave the bully just enough time to lay a punch on his face. Without seeming to register the pain, Kohaku lunged at the bully his own fist making contact to the gut. The bully doubled over and started weezing.

The lackeys stopped laughing at he sight of their boss hurt. They took a menacing step forward as their boss stepped back to recompose himself.

"Souta," Kagome whispered, fear starting to take her. She had to do something an quick.

"Come on," Sango urged, grabbing Kagome by the arm. Together, the two started to run across the front lawn of the school. On complete opposite sides of the yard, both knew they wouldn't make it before the other bullies reacted. All they could do was watch as the largest of the bullies threw his fist.

Kagome and Sango gasped as they came to a stop, meters from the fight. A figure had appeared from seemingly nowhere and now held the fist of the bully in his own hand. With eyes opened in wide surprise the leader called his friends off and all three took off running.

Kohaku sighed in relief as he turned to Souta, extending a hand to help the boy up. Souta took it with a smile. Now standing before the stranger, both boys bowed and thanked the man for rescuing them.

Kagome blinked in surprise. It was the guy she had seen yesterday! With his black hair and small ponytail at the nape of his neck, and the purple shirt and faded jeans, she would recognize him anywhere. What man wore purple in this day and age?

"Its you!" Sango cried, getting over her shock, the silence finally ending.

"Sis?" Kohaku questioned, turning to address his sister. He glanced back at the man. "Do you know this guy?"

"I certainty do not!" Sango cried in a huff.

"He saved us," Souta said smiling. "I thought for sure Oyabun was going to pulverize us."

Sango's eye twitched. "I guess I must thank you of taking care of the problem…"

"Oshou," the man smiled bowing to her. "Oshou Miroku. And you are…?"

Sango grunted. "Michiyo."

Silence filled the yard.

"And does the beautiful Michiyo have a given name?" Miroku asked as he knelt on the grass holding his hand out to her.

Sango blushed pulling her hand back.

"Aw, come on, Sango!" her brother smiled.

"Ah... Sango," Miroku said, running the word over his lips. "What a beautiful name for a beautiful lady."

Sango glared at her younger brother. "Thanks a lot."

"Any time, Sis." Kohaku laughed.

"Souta," Kagome addressed her own sibling. "Are you alright? What were those boys picking on you for?"

Souta seemed to pout. "They wanted my lunch this morning. When I didn't give it to them they met me outside the school after class."

"Why those jerks!" Kagome exclaimed.

"I saw them push Souta here down, so I ran over," Kohaku said.

"Thank you, Kohaku," Kagome beamed at him. "I'm Kagome, and Souta, this is Sango."

After the introductions were complete Kagome turned her eye on Miroku. "Thanks for helping out today." She eyed him wearily. "Have… we met before?"

Miroku cocked his head to the side and studied Kagome for a second. "I don't believe so. I would normally remember meeting such a beautiful girl as yourself, Kagame-sama."

_Kagome-sama… Kagome-sama…_

Kagome blinked. _What was that?_

"Stupid hentai," Sango murmured turning away. That brought Kagome's attention to her. "Bet he says that to all the girls we meets."

Kagome giggled shyly at Miroku's statement, rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment. "Well, Oshou-san, it was a pleasure meeting you. We have to be going now."

"Please, call me Miroku." He grabbed Kagome's hands in his own, still kneeling in the grass.

"Eh?" her eye twitched. _This man is unbelievable!_

"Kagome-sama, would it be too impertinence of me to ask you to bare my child?"

The boys started to laugh clutching their stomachs as they did so. Kagome eye twitched even more as she stood unbelieving.

Sango on the other hand took action. "You pervert!" Whipping her tennis racket out from behind her back, she took aim and landed a perfect shot to the back of his cranium. With the racket now busted and Miroku unconscious laying first down in the grass, Sango dropped her broken ware and started to stock off. The boys were still in fits of giggles as they started to follow her.

Kagome only sighed. Miroku would never learn. She ran to catch up but stopped half way to look back at the man that seemed so familiar.

_He would never learn… what? I don't even know him or what he's like!_

Shaking her head and hurrying to catch up to the seething Sango, she could only smile. Things were defiantly not normal

***

"Sango, was it?" Ms. Higurashi questioned when Kagome and Souta finally got home. The older Higurashi was busy running around the kitchen preparing dinner.

"Yes," Sango smiled. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Stopping in her mad rush about the kitchen, Kagome's mother smiled. "Actually, since you asked, I could use some help getting the rice balls made."

"Of course."

"And Kagome dear? Can you set the table please?"

"Yes Mama." Kagome went to the cupboards and started getting down the dishes they would need for that nights meal.

"Would you like us to do anything, Mom?" Souta asked looking anxious, leaning his weight from foot to foot.

Ms. Higurashi smiled. "Why don't you and Kohaku go play some games. I'll call you when dinners ready."

"Alright!" Souta grabbed Kohaku's hand and pulled him quickly from the kitchen before his mother had a chance to change her mind.

"I'll be right back," Kagome said, her hands full of plates and utensils.

"Alright, dear," Ms. Higurashi smiled. "Sango, the rice? Its right over here."

"Oh, yes," Sango said, happily helping the other woman with dinner.

"So tell me about yourself, Sango," Ms. Higurashi said, starting a conversation.

"Not too much to tell I guess," Sango started out, digging a measuring cup into the rice. "Me and Kohaku were born in America. My mother died few years ago in what police say was a gang attack. After that, we moved from place to place until father decided it was best to bring us to our mother's birthplace. She always wanted to come back."

"Your father, is he American?"

Sango nodded as she added the water. "Japanese-American. This is his first time to Japan as well. He met my mother when she was vacationing in the states. She stayed behind and married him. I was born not too long after that."

"I lost my own mother when I was young, and Kagome her father a few years after Souta was born. Its not easy, but we have to make do."

"Kohaku's still not the same," Sango said softly. "Mother's death hit him the hardest."

"I'm sorry," Ms. Higurashi said.

"Don't be. I'm over it, but Kohaku still has nightmares. He was with her the night it happened."

Ms. Higurashi gasped. A second gasp from Kagome followed right after. Standing in the doorway Kagome asked, "What happened?"

Sango closed the lid on the rice cooker.

"Mother was walking Kohaku home from the park. It was getting a little late and already getting dark. A gang of four jumped them. Police say it sounded like a terrorizing gang that they were familiar with. But for Kohaku, he swears they weren't human."

"What else could they have been?" Kagome asked, walked into the kitchen and placing a comforting hand on her friends shoulder.

Sango looked Kagome in the eye. "He swore they were youkai."

"Oh, Sango. I am so sorry."

"It's ok. Doctors say it was the trauma of being there and watching her die that causes him to believe it. Everyone knows youkai don't really exist."

Ms. Higurashi went back to preparing dinner. "I'm sorry Sango, dear. I shouldn't have brought it up. It must still be hard for you."

Sango shook her head. "I'm ok, really. I just worry about Kohaku. He seems to get sick more often then naught since that night. He just hasn't been himself. That's one other reason why Father wanted us to move here. To get away from it all. The memories."

"Understandable." Ms. Higurashi wiped her hands on her apron. "Dinner will be ready in just a few minutes. Why don't you girls go get yourselves cleaned up. And Kagome, can you let your grandfather know, please? Last I saw him he was sweeping the yard."

"Of course, Mama." Kagome's hand slid from Sango's shoulders. "Come on, lets go get the boys then send them to find jii-chan so we can clean up."

Sango smiled. "Make the boys do the dirty work, huh?"

Kagome rolled her eyes but laughed. "If it means avoiding one more story tonight, I'll take it. We'll get a mouth full at dinner as it is."

Upon finding the boys in Souta's room and groaning that they had to give the game up, Kagome sent them on their way to find Jii-chan. This gave Sango and herself time to change clothes and wash up.

"I know you don't like to wear the uniform. I'm sure I'll have something that will fit you. Your not too much taller then me," Kagome was saying as she ran her hand through the many racks of clothes were closet held.

"I don't want you to bother. I should be ok for one night," the brunette said. She started to look around the room taking it all in. The day before had been a blur.

"Hey, Kagome," Sango called, spotting something sticking out of her desk drawer. Pictures it look liked. She picked them up with a frown.

"Yeah?" Kagome said looking back over her shoulder at her new friend. Sango was starring intently at something in her hand. "What's that?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing," she lowered the paper in her hands and looked at Kagome.

Dislodging herself from the closet she took the pictures from her. There had been 4 total, but someone had cut two of them out. The remaining slideshow was of her and a boy. Kagome frowned. She didn't remember having these photos taken, let alone remember the boy. From the remaining two pictures she could barley make him out. It looked as if she had been struggling with him when the pictures were taken so there was no clear shot. His hair was long and silver, that much she could tell. And he seemed to be snarling at her.

_Snarling?_ _What the heck!?_

"I… I have no idea who this is." Kagome walked over to her bed and sat down, eyes never leaving the picture.

"You mean you don't remember taking these pictures?" Sango asking, sitting down next to her.

"No, I don't."

They pondered in silence for a moment.

"Hey, Kagome. Didn't Eri say something about you having been sick?"

Kagome looked at her. "Yea…"

"Maybe whatever it was you had made you loose some memories."

"Like, amnesia?"

Sango nodded. "The brain can play tricks on you at any given time. My brother is proof of that, only it made him see things. With you, maybe you just forgot."

"Maybe." Kagome couldn't take her eye of the photos. "It's almost like I SHOULD know him, Sango. But, I just don't. And I don't remember being sick, either."

Sango nodded. "Give it time. It'll come to you."

"Yah…"

"Now come on. Let's finish getting ready. I'm sure your mom is waiting for us."

Kagome got up and opened the desk drawer, dropping the photo strip inside. Closing it securely, she followed Sango to the bathroom out in the hall to wash their hands before joining the rest of the family at the table.

Kagome's thoughts were lost on her as she ate. She tried to listen to jii-chan's countless number of stories, but she really paid no attention. Thankfully, no one seemed to notice she was out of place.

_Who was that boy? Why can't I remember him? Or this Inuyasha Souta mentioned yesterday? It hasn't been brought up once today. Was that boy in the picture Inuyasha? _

Kagome sighed as dinner ended, her thoughts plaguing her mind. Souta and Kohaku helped clear the table while the women retired to the living room to relax.

When the table was cleared and the kitchen clean Ms. Higurashi offered to drive Sango and her brother home. Accepting, Kagome said goodbye to her friend with a smile and retired to her room.

Locking her door, something she never did, Kagome opened her desk drawer and took the picture out. She sat back down on her bed and starred at the paper in her hands. Her eyes started to water.

"Who are you…?"

_**AN:**_

_I am sooo sorry I ever stopped writing this story. Life got in the way and I totally forgot about it. As life as finally slowed down after all this time, I will try to update more often. I read so much fanfiction myself, I never realized that reviews actually help the writer to continue on. So here is to a second try at making this story work. Wish me luck!_

**Oshou:** Buddhist priest

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I would like to thank Rumiko Takahashi for creating such wonderful characters for all us fans to enjoy._

_With that said, please review. Flames are welcomed._


	5. Chapter 4 Outcome

The weightlessness was bliss. Half on the verge of sleep and waking up, he felt content. Only one other had had ever made him feel so whole and complete, happy.

Kagome.

A smile graced his lips at the thought of her name. He felt the warmth beside him and turned his head so that the sweet smell of her invaded his nose. He growled lightly in content. His arms tightened crushing her to him in a soft yet firm embrace.

_Its time to wake up, Inuyasha. _

Frowning in his induced sleep, Inuyasha tried to forget the voice and enjoy his peaceful moment. Being with her like this was few and far between.

_Wake up, Inuyasha._ That voice again. What did it want? _Its time to say goodbye._

His eyes darted open as his arms curled protectively around Kagome. She snuggled deeper into his embrace.

Looking around Inuyasha saw nothing but the off pink color of space. Nothing solid except for lone figure had any meaning in his place. Becoming fully awake, he stood on that nothingness, Kagome in his arms bridal style, sleeping.

"Where are we?" he growled at the figure that was shrouded in haze.

_Within the Shikon no Tama. _

"The… Shikon?"

_Yes. For hundreds of years I have been fighting to keep control of the ongoing battle within this accursed jewel. _

"Midoriko!"

At the mention of her name the figure stepped out of the haze and was fully visible. Wearing an ancient armor atop the traditional white and red priestess garb, her long straight black hair glittering, she smiled and saluted the hanyou and sleeping miko. She bowed her head to them then got on one knee.

_I thank you and Kagome for releasing me as only the pure of heart can. I shall grant your wish with the remainder of my power as thanks._

"Wish?" Inuyasha wasn't sure what she was talking about.

_You wished for you and your fallen comrades to live together again. I shall grant this wish._

"You mean everyone is ok then?" Inuyasha's eyes lit up, not knowing what had happened to Miroku, Sango, and the others.

Midoriko stood and shook her head. _Many have died. I cannot bring them back as they once were._

"Died!? Who!?" Were all his friends dead? He looked down at Kagome. All but her?

_I am sorry_. Her eyes were on Kagome. _Kagome was indeed Kikyo's reincarnation. She does not belong here any more then you do, Inuyasha._

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!?" Inuyasha was getting pissed. The last he wanted to hear was about the death of his friends, the first people he had ever put his trust in. And these riddles the dead miko was spouting.

_Kagome comes from a time 500 years from now. She was born for one purpose and has now completed it. She must return home._

"The Hell! She stays with me!"

_And so she shall, as are the agreements of the wish. _The miko smiled. _But you have a choice. _

"And what fucking choice would that be?" Intrigued at what she had to say but also pissed, Inuayasha waited in seething silence, his gaze never leaving his face.

_You can wait out the next 500 years for the birth of your miko. As a hanyou, you have the increased lifespan like any other demon. Or, you can choose to sleep until the appointed time and waken 500 years in Tokyo. However, any way you choose Inuyasha, Kagome nor the others will remember you. Only you will have your memories of your time together._

Inuyasha stood in shocked silence. It was much to take in and a hard decision to make. "She… won't remember me?" he asked quietly, looking down at the beautiful form in his arms.

_She will wake up back in her time with no memories of the Sengoku Jidai, as if it had never happened. _

"And the others?" he asked looking up at her.

_The humans will be reborn with no memory. Your demon companions have survived. Their life is their choice, but I see them also surviving to see the 500 year span. _

"Sesshomaru? Kouga?"

Midoriko nodded with a smile. _Kirara as well. The monk Miroku protected her with his last breath._

With that said, a full sized Kirara appeared from the mist and sat on her hunches beside the miko. She looked up at Midoriko and gave a happy purr.

"Kirara." Inuyasha said in awe.

_My faithful companion even then. _The miko smiled down at her friend and rubbed her between her ears. Kirara leaned into the touch. _Upon the creation of the Shikon, I sent Kirara away to wait for her new master. Sango treated her well. And she will treat you well, too._

Inuyasha's eyes softened. "Sango… Miroku…" He looked up Kirara then down at Kagome. "500 years is along time to wait for her, for them, but I don't want to sleep through it like I did those 50 years. Kirara will need me, wont you?" he asked the firecat looking up at her.

Transforming, Kirara bounded toward him in her small form. She rubbed against his leg like Kagome's fat cat Buyo had done several times in the future. Inuyasha smiled sadly. "I'll wait 500 years for her. I'll wait forever if it meant being with her again."

_Take good care of her, Inuyasha. My thanks, to all of you. _

"A promise!" Inuyasha cried as the haze started to raise around the miko and his eyes started to grow heavy.

_Speak._

"Promise me I'll see them again. Promise me I'll see Kagome." Inuyasha's voice started to trail off as he struggled to keep the sleep at bay. The miko was no longer visible. She had vanished within the haze.

Kirara jumped on Inuyasha's shoulder jolting him away slightly.

"Promise!"

_As was your wish, hanyou,_ _you will see her and the others. This I give the promise of my heart and soul. Now sleep. I will miss you both. _

With her parting words Inuyasha felt the world he was in fall away as a slumber took over. A weight was lifted from his arms. In his sleep he frowned but did not awaken.

***

"Hey! Mutt face! Get up!"

Inuyasha groaned and swatted at the annoyance above him. His hand hit resistance and a cry rang out. Eyes darting open on instinct he quickly sat up only in a defensive posture only to collide with another body.

"Fuck! Why'd you go and do that, Dog Turd!" Kouga was holding his forehead an obvious bump forming from where Inuyasha had stuck him with his own head.

"Why the fuck where you hovering me, Fle Bag? You get what you deserve." Inuyasha started to run his own head.

"Idiots."

Inuyasha stopped in mid-rub and glanced back. Seeshomaru stood looking as menacing as ever. "What are you still doing here?" Inuyasha glared.

"This Sesshomaru does not answer to you, hanyou."

"Feh. Figured you'd say something stupid like that."

Seeshomaru didn't bother to retort.

"We both woke just minutes before you, Dog Turd," Kouga was saying, as he started to stand holding a hand out to the hanyou to help him up.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at this gesture but took the hand, coming to his feet.

"Where's Naraku and Kagome?" Kouga asked, looking around.

"Indeed. I do not feel the presence of either Naraku or your Miko, Brother," Sesshmaru volunteered.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said softly, suddenly remembering his meeting with Midorkio. He glanced around the clearing not expecting to see her.

"What happened to her, Mutt Face!?" Kouga hands had suddenly clenched to his sides.

"She destroyed Naraku," Inuyasha said, looking at the crater.

"Then where the hell is she!?"

Inuyasha slowly turned his head to look at Kouga, his face void of all expression. "She went home."

"Home? To the other side of the well?" Inuyasha nodded. "Well, how the hell did she get there if she was just here?"

Inuyasha sighed and looked beyond the crater, not really seeing anything. "Midoriko took her home." Inuyasha staggered forward. "I have to find Sango and Miroku. They'll need a proper burial."

Kouga just starred mouth agape as he watched Inuyasha slowly walk off.

"What… just happened?" Kouga said more to himself then to his companion.

"Seems like not everyone made it through his battle." Sesshomaru started to follow his brother with a disbelieving Kouga bringing up the rear.

The trio came across the body of Miroku first. Inuyasha held back the tears determined not show any emotion around his rival and brother. Just to make sure, he unwrapped the hand that once held the Kazanna. Sure enough, it was gone.

"Didn't get to live long enough to see it gone," Inuyasha murmured to himself. Looking up, he spotted Kirara off to the side by yet another body. "Sango…" Standing he joined the firecat at mourning at her masters body. "I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you two. What a friend I am."

"You saved the Miko. They would be happy for that."

Inuyasha looked up at his brother. Maybe the bastard did have a caring heart somewhere. He nodded. "I need to get them back to the village. They deserve to be near the people that looked up to them to protect them."

Sesshomaru nodded once. "I must retrieve Rin." Gently, Sesshomaru picked up the body of the slayer. Inuyasha just watched as he took his friend away.

Kouga came walking up to join them Miroku in his arms. "If we run, we can be there by morning. I'd hate to leave so soon after getting there, but my tribe must know what happened."

Seeshomaru turned and with a jump, started running, a blur in the wind.

Kouga looked at Inuyasha still kneeling on the ground. "Mutt Face?"

Kirara transformed into her larger self and approached Inuyasha. Inuyasha ran a comforting hand down her back then stood up, mounting the cat. "Thank you," he said softly.

"Welcome." Kouga nodded that he was ready then took off in a whirlwind. Even without the shards in his legs, he was still the fastest wolf around.

Kirara leapt into the air and followed behind the two demons from above the treetops.

***

Morning came quick and with it the horrific cries and cheers of the villagers. Happy that the evil that had done Kikyo ill was finally destroyed, the villagers planned a festival and a funeral to those they lost from the battle, meant to honor them and their courage.

Shippou and Kohaku had cried at the deaths of their friends and sister. To Shippou, Miroku and Sango had been like Uncle and Aunt, while Inuyasha and Kagome like Father and Mother. And even his mother he had lost. The loss of his sister hit Kohaku harder then any of them. He had never got to apologize and make amends with the sister that sacrificed her own life for him.

That night after the return of the trio, Inuyasha told Kaede about the experience he had had with Midoriko. Kohaku and Shippou had listened in silence. Still regretting the loss of his sister Kohaku made a vow at her fresh grave. He would hold and honor their line of exterminators, so that when she was reborn, she could be proud of him. He hadn't cared if she remembered or not in reincarnated form. To him, this was his way of making amends not only to his sister, but to his whole line of people that he had destroyed while under the control of Naraku.

Shippou had also made a vow, standing beside the well. Standing on the lip of the old well with Inuyasha at his side, he vowed to wait for Kagome. He would live and would survive the 500 years to make it to her time so see his mother again.

In silence, Inuyasha also made the same vow, but for other reasons.

After leaving the well, Inuyasha sent Shippou on ahead to the village. Deciding not to argue with the solemn hanyou, Shippou did as instructed, leaving Inuyasha alone to this thoughts.

Walking toward the Goshinboku Inuyasha starred up into his limbs at the branch he frequented. His eyes adjusted to the small hole where the arrow that had once pinned him had marked the tree.

His memories swam of Kikyo and Kagome both. The loneliness he had felt with Kikyo, the pain and sorrow, the rejection. But then Kagome had come into his life. She had been full of life, attitude, and cared about him more then anyone ever had, Kikyo included. Kagome loved him as he was. He knew that. She showed it time and time again. Always afraid, he had always run off to Kikyo, then later after Kikyo's final death, turned to feeling sorry for himself. He didn't feel as if he deserved her.

His final promise to the well that night was to be the man he wanted to be for her. 500 years was a long time to wait, but he would do it, for her. If that wasn't deserving of her then nothing was.

"Kagome…" the image of her floated to his mind laughing and smiling that special smile that she had always reserved for him. "I never got a chance to tell you." He placed his clawed hand on the bark of the tree covering the scare in the trunk. "I love you."

***

_I love you._

Kagome bolted awake, sweat dripping down her brow from the heat of the room. She glanced at her window, the moonlight shinning in bathing her in his glory. The curtains blew in the soft breeze making her shiver.

It had been weeks since she had had any strange occurrences. Life had gone on as normal. She still had no answers to the strange man in the photos nor silence surrounding him. Whenever she had tried to bring it up, her mother had changed the subject and very quickly. Even Souta had been acting strange. So she had just given up.

Feeling draft, Kagome donned her robe and went downstairs for a drink. Feeling her glass she walked back toward the staircase. Pausing at the climb, she turned to stare at the front door then made her way toward it. Slipping on her sandals, she stepped outside.

Her gaze went straight for the well house, its door shut. And just across the yard from the well, was Goshinboku. There she stood in the doorway to her home, starring at the magnificent tree. Its branches were some of the highest in the surrounding Tokyo suburbs. The green top of the tree spread far across the yard as if inviting its lover, the light, to hold onto it tightly.

Frowning at such a strange thought, Kagome slowly walked to the base. Looking up, she saw a scar, not much bigger then her hand gracing the trunk. The scar had always been there, long before she was born, she knew that. But tonight, for some odd reason, she questioned as to how the scar came to grace the beautiful bark. It was a bit of history probably long forgotten. She'd have to ask her grandfather about it.

Reaching up, she placed her hand flat against the wood and closed her eyes. She suddenly felt a peace.

_I love you._

Gasping, Kagome pulled away, stumbling back. She looked down at her palm in horror as if she had been burned. But no, the fresh pain and longing of that instant still filled her veins, but her hand looked normal, not a thing out of place.

"Inu…Yasha."

A tear slid down her cheek. She didn't bother to wipe it away. The feelings were there. So strong. She suddenly knew who the boy in the picture was. The one called Inuyasha, the one her Mother and Souta refused to speak with her about. He loved her. But, who was he, to her? She couldn't remember him. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't remember.

"Why?" she sobbed, falling to her knees. "Why can't I remember? What the hell is happening to me?"

The night air was left in silence. The only sounds were those of Kagome's tears and frustration.

The wind played softly in her hair

In the distance, facing the wind, two lone figures stood on a rooftop smelling the tears on the wind.

"Is it time?" the smaller figure asked.

"Almost," the taller, and obviously older male said. His voice was filled with pain. "She has to remember. They all do."

"She smells just like I remember."

"Feh. Of course she does. Its only been a few months for her."

"When?"

"Soon. I'll talk to Sesshomaru tomorrow. I'll inform him of the events of the past few weeks. Keep an eye on her."

Accepting his nod as an affirmative, the taller figure leapt from the roof and took off in a run in the opposite direction. They had some planning to do.


End file.
